Magia más Alquimia es igual a caos!
by Solei Dantes
Summary: Ed y Alfonse van camino a una nueva misión pero de repente tres chicos aparecen de la nada, sus nombres son Harry, Ron y Hermione. Pero ellos hacen más que alquimia.
1. El encuentro

HOLA! aquí Solei-chan reportándose con una nueva historia! En realidad, la idea me la dio una amiga, y como le debo regalos de cumpleaños, se la dedico especialmente a ella (si Floresita, hablo de tí) Porque yo... la amo! :3

XD

Bueno espero disfruten de este pequeño capítulo introductorio. Está algo aburrido, pero se pondrá mejor creanme ;)

* * *

Hermione POV

-¡Vamos chicos!- les grité.

¡Dios! Estos chicos me volverán loca. Ahora que Ron sabe del giratiempo, los tres hemos viajado por el tiempo. Es muy divertido, aunque estamos rompiendo muchas reglas. Pero bueno, viajar al pasado a vernos solamente trae muchos recuerdos.

Ya era tarde cuando cambiamos de tiempo, así que para evitar encontrarnos con nosotros mismos cuando volviéramos (unas horas antes de cuando nos fuimos), nos fuimos detrás de casa de Hagrid.

Siento que pasará algo hoy. Prf, debe de ser mi imaginación.

-¿Estás bien, Hermione? No es normal en ti estar distraída- Harry rompió el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-Anda Hermione, despierta, hay que visitar el momento cuando Harry y yo estrellamos el auto contra el sauce boxeador- Dijo Ron muy emocionado.

-Está bien, está bien- en realidad yo también quería enterarme del daño que le causaron al pobre árbol.

-Presta, quiero intentarlo yo- Ron tiró de mi collar bastante rápido como para yo haberlo soltado

No sé cómo, una nube de polvo nos envolvió

-¡Ronald Weasley, ¿que has hecho?- le grité a Ron

El polvo de pronto se convirtió en arena. Caímos en un desierto. El sol no era nada agradable. Caminamos un poco y nos topamos con un chico con una gabardina roja y un hombre en una armadura.

-Por dios, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Preguntó el chico de la gabardina

Siempre he sabido contestar cualquier pregunta, pero hoy no sabía la respuesta.


	2. Y si

Hola a todooos! perdon por no haber subido antes, esque mi lap murio y no habia podido escribir u..u

en fin! aqui les dejo un pequeño capitulo que les dejará talvez una pequeña ansiedad por el que sigue :3 muajjajaja

* * *

Al caer en la arena los chicos se miraron.

-¡RONALD WISLEY! ¡VOY A MATARTE!- gritó Hermione

-Tranquilizate Hermione. Mejor hay que caminar haber si encontramos la manera de regresar- Harry le dijo antes de que pudiera ahorcar a Ron

Así los chicos caminaron hasta toparse con Ed y Al quienes apenas volvían de su último viaje.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios hacen aquí?

-Hermano, hay que llevarlos a casa S:

-¿Podrían decirnos dónde estamos?- preguntó Hermione, sorprendida por la voz tan infantil que salía de la enorme armadura.

-Por lo pronto están en el desierto, pero pronto estarán en nuestro hogar, Rizenbul-

Ed fulminó un tanto a su hermano con la mirada. Sólo Ron se dio cuenta de esto.

Varias horas después llegaron a casa, con Winry y Pinako-san.

-Pero que nove…- Pinako-san bajó su pipa y miró a los tres chicos que llegaban con los Elric

-¡Llegaron!- gritó Winry pero también se quedó sorprendida por ver a esos tres.

Un rato después los chicos relataron su historia y se dieron cuenta que su dimensión no era esta. Primeramente por sus ropas (aun llevaban puestos los uniformes de Howards). También había algo raro en ellos. Ed sentía algo más… algo _mágico_ en ellos. Pero no creer hasta no ver.

-¡Nuestras varitas!- gritaron los tres chicos al unisono.

De sus abrigos =sí, ya sé, en el desierto y después en Rizenbul y no les da calor, ustedes sólo sigan leyendo= sacaron sus varitas. Sin embargo, no pudieron decir ningún hechizo. No sabían cómo volver.

Pinako-san, Winry, Ed y Al sólo se quedaron con cara de_ what?_

Todo lo que pudieron comprender era que no podían volver.

Entonces Al dijo - ¿Y sí hablamos con Izumi-sensei?-

A Ed casi se le salen los ojos.

* * *

Les gustó? :D a floresita si :B ahora ella sera mi asesora xP

ah sisii un pequeño adelanto ahora:

_-Creo saber cómo regresarlos, pero... tienen que ir a una misión muy peligrosa_

_-Lo haremos!_

_-Enserio?_

:3


	3. Izumi sensei y una misión para regresar

Hola, holas, holitas! (cito a Maka Kagamine en alguno de sus fics de Soul Eater donde hable Shinigami-sama) XD

Hace milenios sin escribir, gomene u.u

En fin, empezaré este año con un proposito: terminar mis fics ya subidos y empezar uno nuevo o.ó

si que si!

haha espero no me hayan olvidado y que disfruten el cap

ja~ne!

* * *

Ahora Ed, Alphonse, Hermione, Harry y Ron viajarían a buscar a Izumi-sensei, aunque estos últimos no supieran nada de ella.

-Al, tengo miedo- dijo Ed al sentir un escalofrío subir por su espalda.

-Tra-tranquilo hermano, seguro que no pasara nada- respondió la armadura con unas gotitas bajando por su frente, pero estaba igual o peor que Ed.

El trío de amigos comenzaba a contagiarse de los nervios de los hermanos Elric, porque, bueno, después de estar varios días de camino oyendo a aquellos dos hablar sobre lo que podría hacerles su maestra, ahora también se estremecían de vez en cuando.

Al fin, llegaron a su destino. Sig Curtis estaba afuera, barriendo. Saludo a los chicos y a los otros tres les lanzo una mirada de curiosidad, que fue malinterpretada por ellos ya que les parecía aterrador.

-Izumi está adentro- señaló Sig.

Pero antes de que dieran media vuelta y avanzar hacia la puerta, algo salió volando desde dentro y golpeo en la cabeza al rubio. Alphonse trató de ayudar a su hermano pero también fue golpeado y lanzado hacia una pared lejana. Ambos quedaron tirados en el suelo un rato.

Una mujer una cabeza más alta que el rubio, con un aspecto algo escalofriante para los magos, de cabello oscuro y ojos negros cruzó los brazos frente a la puerta de su casa.

–Aún no aprenden- dijo y movió la cabeza en señal de decepción, antes de que de su boca callera un especie de vómito sangriento. Sig corrió a su lado y la llevo dentro.

Los magos solo pudieron quedarse con los ojos y sus bocas abiertas. Ed y Al les pidieron que pasaran y que no se preocuparan, que así los recibía ella.

Después de que Izumi-sensei se recuperara, el trío explicó su situación igual que en casa con Pinako-san y Winry. Sin embargo, la maestra de los Elric les pidió algo que demostrará la veracidad de su historia.

Los tres se voltearon a ver sus propias caras y Harry le pidió a Hermione que hiciera flotar algo, que era el hechizo más fácil. Ella sacó la varita de su abrigo* e hizo flotar la silla donde estaba su oyente principal.

Harry por su parte, transformó un vaso de cristal en un ave, que por cierto se fue volando (ósea que se quedaron sin ese vaso xD)

-WOW!- exclamaron Ed y Al al unísono. Sin embargo Izumi-sensei se quedo tranquila y pidió que la bajaran.

-Muy bien, les creo. Nunca había conocido un caso como el suyo, pero creo saber cómo regresarlos… pero tendrán que ir a una misión peligrosa.

-Lo haremos- dijeron Harry y Hermione

-¿Enserio?- pregunto por lo bajo Ron.

-Esto es lo que tienen que hacer: tienen que ir al desierto y encontrar un lugar cercano a las ruinas de Xerxes. En alguna de mis investigaciones encontré que existe un objeto parecido a un cubo como de medio metro de alto. El escrito no decía mucho sobre este, solo que en algún momento cierta persona lo descubrió y encontró que no era de este mundo o más bien de esta dimensión. También mencionaba que este cubo funcionaba con algo parecido a la alquimia porque reaccionó una vez al tratar de hacer una transmutación, pero no pudo hacer nada más. Lo que ustedes hacen, me parece que es similar a la alquimia pero como si tuvieran la piedra filosofal, pues no hay algo que pruebe que siguen el principio del intercambio equivalente, pero pueden hacerlo.-

Ed al escuchar esto se quedo pensativo pero se convenció de que él y su hermano encontrarían su propia forma de regresar a su estado normal.

Harry por otro lado, pensó en su enfrentamiento con Voldemort por la piedra filosofal.

-Si estoy en lo correcto, ese cubo debería ayudarlos- continuó Izumi-sensei. – ¡Edward! Tú y Al los guiarán y espero que sepan defenderse, no como esta tarde ¬¬ -

-Está bien, sensei- aceptó Al.

Después de cenar, y de que Harry pidiera otro vaso, se acomodaron para pasar la noche más larga que pudieron haber pensado.

* * *

*SII AUN SIGUEN CON SUS ABRIGOS PUESTOS, callense xD


	4. ¡A Central!

Hola! He vuelto mortales! muajajaja!

Bueno, me animé cuando escribí el one shot de Soul Eater, así que aquí está el siguiente capítulo

;)

**_Disclaimer: recuerden que cada personaje pertenece a su autor correspondiente. También recuerden: la trama es mía ;D_**

* * *

**¡A Central!**

-¡Ed! ¡Yo quiero ir a Central con ustedes!- gritó emocionada Winry – ¡Quiero ir a ver los nuevos modelos de Automails que llegaron esta temporada! Además quiero ir a visitar a la señora Hughes y a Elicia- sus ojos estaban llenos de estrellitas mientras hablaba

-No, Winry. Luego no podremos avanzar bien contigo- se quejó Ed

-¿Quieres decir que soy una carga?- contraatacó Winry

-¡No quise decir eso!- Ed estaba entrando a una calle sin salida, y él lo sabía

-Eso fue lo que escuché…- los ojos de Winry comenzaban a humedecerse, y su cara mostró un puchero tan tierno que Ed no pudo resistir

-… Pero solo a Central, después tendrás que quedarte casa de Hughes- se rindió Ed al final

-¡SII! ¡GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS!- Winry saltó de emoción y corrió a abrazar a Edward.

Más tarde, Harry y Ron discutían sobre el lugar que ocuparían al dormir (la cama o el suelo). Ed y Al se encontraban en el patio practicando sus técnicas de pelea mientras Hermione, Winry y Pinako se quedaron en la sala platicando.

Mientras los hombres hacían… cosas de hombres _(N/A: apoco no les encanta cuando los hombres hacen cosas de hombres xD)_, Hermione se enteró del intento fallido de la transmutación humana de la madre de los hermanos Elric y el incendio, además de la situación actual de Alquimista Estatal de Edward.

-No es fácil, ¿sabes? Ellos vienen y se van, muchas veces sin avisar- declaró Pinako.

-Muchas veces duran meses sin aparecer por aquí, y luego puf, como por arte de magia los tenemos de vuelta unos días- dijo Winry con tono apagado

-Comprendo… después de todo lo que pasaron, volver les trae recuerdos- Hermione sabía que dejar a alguien era doloroso, pero después de quemar todos sus recuerdos, todas sus pertenencias, su hogar, todo… no podía imaginar lo que sentían los chicos esos.

Winry se acercó a la ventana y vio a Ed y Al acostados en el césped. El cuerpo de Ed resplandecía por el sudor, mientras que el de Al por ser de metal. Hermione se acercó a su nueva amiga, mientras Pinako prendió su pipa y se fue de la sala hacia la cocina.

-Jajaja- las risas de Harry y Ron fueron aumentando de volumen mientras bajaban las escaleras

Hermione se alegró de ver a sus amigos. Se identificó terriblemente con Winry. Para ella, esos dos eran como sus hermanos.

Así, los seis comenzaron su viaje de ida hacia Xerxes.

El paisaje pasaba lento ante sus ojos… para quienes miraban hacia fuera. Alphonse y Ron jugaban y reían, sin preocuparse mucho en su misión_. A la víbora víbora de la mar de la mar por aquí pueden pasar~ _Era una de las canciones que se oían desde fuera del vagóés de un rato, llegaron a Central.

-Pensé que Xerxes era una ciudad en ruinas. ¡Esta está muchísimo más que viva!- exclamó Ron.

-No, esto no es Xerxes, Ron- afirmó Hermione

-Así es. Esto es Central- respondió Ed

-Tenemos que pasar antes por la biblioteca y verificar algunos datos que se tienes ahí sobre Xerxes y sus alrededores- explicó amablemente Alphonse.

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes?- Pidió Hermione – Prometo no estorbar y ayudar en lo que pueda-

-Llévenla, le será de mucha utilidad- apoyó Harry en la petición de su amiga.

-Puedes venir, aunque no será necesario. Tenemos un contacto en la biblioteca de Central-

Mientras caminaban por la ciudad, los tres magos observaban impresionados los diversos puestos de Automail.

-Es increíble- Hermione no pudo evitar expresarse en voz alta

Winry, sin embargo, no se preocupaba en ocultar su admiración y deslumbramiento… y encantamiento y emoción por todos los modelos nuevos de Automails. Sus ojos fueron reemplazados por estrellas y su boca no paraba de alagar a los vendedores, o más bien a los diferentes Automails y sus novedades. Solo un momento se detuvo para dejar caer la baba por un nuevo modelo en una vitrina en una de las tiendas. Una gotita resbalaba por la frente de Ed, mientras Al sonreía tiernamente.

Unas horas más tarde se encontraron dentro de la gran biblioteca de Central. Ahora Hermione se quedó boquiabierta por tantos libros por todos lados. Tuvieron que arrastrarla porque no quería moverse de donde estaba. Los Elric condujeron a los magos hacia un pasillo lleno de puertas, y entraron por una donde se encontraba un escritorio lleno de papeles y pilas de libros casi hasta el techo por todos lados.

-¿Sheska?- llamó Al. No sabía si estaría en la habitación, estaba muy silencioso.

Un leve sonido se escuchó detrás del escritorio. Ed caminó hacia el frente y vio una montaña de libros detrás del mueble y una mano saliendo por un lado de ella. Rápidamente salvaron a una joven morena, de uniforme y anteojos cuadrados que al parecer trabajaba en algo complicado cuando todos esos libros cayeron sobre ella.

Ed presentó a los magos.

-Sheska, ellos son Harry, Ron y Hermione. Son… nuevos amigos-

-¿Qué los trae por aquí chicos?- preguntó Sheska con una sonrisa inocente

-Queremos saber si hay información sobre el terreno adyacente a las ruinas de Xerxes- pidió Al

-Um… déjame recordar… Si hay unos documentos por ahí sobre las tierras circundantes a las ruinas. Terreno peligroso, en especial al norte. Muchas cuevas y trampas según recuerdo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Harry

-Xerxes fue una ciudad poderosa en un tiempo, hasta que una masacre dejó desierta la ciudad. Experimentos poderosos y terribles que dieron fruto a la piedra filosofal- contesto Ed

-¿La piedra filosofal?- Hermione rápidamente pensó en su dimensión, en Nicolás Flammel y Dumbledore.

-Es un artefacto muy poderoso que puede lograr transmutaciones ignorando el intercambio equivalente- contestó Alphonse

-Como ustedes… - murmuró Ed muy por lo bajo, por lo que nadie escuchó

Mientras Sheska reescribía los manuscritos que querían Ed y Al, los magos escogieron un libro de los que había en las pilas, sacándolos cuidadosamente como si jugaran Jenga extremo_ (N/A si no han jugado el Jenga extremo se pierden de una cosa buenísima xD es extremo!)_ para que no se cayeran los libros. Y para que no les cayeran encima. No les gustaría ser aplastados por los libros y terminar como Sheska. Aún con el riesgo, querían saber algo de esta dimensión. ¿Por qué había transmutaciones y no magia? ¿Su piedra filosofal tenía la misma función que la de su mundo? ¿Alguien habría descubierto la manera de usar magia en este mundo? Había muchas preguntas que tal vez no encontrarían su respuesta en los libros, como Sheska y los Elric les explicaron después de un rato, ya que había mucho material clasificado que solo el Führer y otros pocos podían leer.

-¿Para qué los quieren?- preguntó Sheska una vez terminada su labor.

-Es una larga historia- contestó Ron

-Esto es urgente Sheska, te contaremos regresando de esta misión- contestó Ed corriendo hacia el pasillo y jalando a Hermione mientras Al hacía lo propio con Ron y Harry.

* * *

¿No les encanta cuando alquien sale corriendo jalando a otro alguien? :')

Espero dejarlos picados con esto ;)

No se preocupen, mis capítulos serán actualizados prontamente.

Ahora pasaré a seguir mi otro fic, Errores y Pecados

Alimentenme dandole clic a donde dice _Review_ :3

Yo como reviews y...

Estoy hambrienta D:


	5. Las Hughes

Hola~! Me extrañaron? O3O

Les traigo el siguiente capítulo :D

Espero que les guste :3

:)

* * *

**Las Hughes**

De repente, Winry dejó de ver ese hermoso diseño de automail de lujo y se vio volando tal tela al viento (después de un rato de soñar con ese automail, claro). Se dio cuenta que Ed tomaba su muñeca y comenzó a correr dando inició con el interrogatorio:

-¿Ed a dónde vamos? ¿Y Al y los demás? ¿Pasó algo? ¡Ed!

-No pasó nada pero tenemos que partir ya y no te puedo dejar viendo automails por ahí sin saber dónde estás

Rápidamente llegaron a casa de los Hughes donde los esperaban los tres magos y Al. Winry recordó que hacía tiempo que no veía a Elicia, ahora debería estar acercándose a los 6 años.

-¡Onee-chan!- gritó emocionada la pequeña Hughes al abrir la puerta.

Tiernamente abrazó a la rubia y la llevó de la mano para sentarla en el sillón y gritarle a su madre que Winry ya estaba en casa. En la sala se encontraban Harry, Ron, Hermione y Al disfrutando de la compañía de la pequeña. Gracia salió de la cocina ante la insistencia de la niña y saludó con una sonrisa a los recién llegados ya que en las manos tenía una bandeja con galletas recién horneadas.

Después de comer toda la bandeja, la plática fue ralentizándose hasta que Gracia resolvió que no sabía a ciencia cierta el motivo de su visita.

-Dime Ed ¿cuál es el motivo de su visita? Normalmente no traes más que a Winry.

-En realidad quisiera pedirte si podrías acoger a Winry mientras volvemos. Quiere actualizarse en lo nuevo que ha salido de automails y no hay mejor luegar para actualizaciones que Central. Ellos tres nos acompañaran a esta nueva misión. Son… necesarios.

Gracia se quedó pensativa un momento.

-Elicia ¿por qué no llevas a tus nuevos amiguitos a conocer a Bunny? _(N/A: Bunny será, como su nombre lo dice, un conejito de peluche)_

-¡Si, si! ¡Vamos vamos! A Bunny le encantará conocerlos a todos ustedes- gritaba la niña emocionada jalando a los tres magos llevándolos a su cuarto donde les llovieron peluches (literalmente) y solo se logró escuchar risas encerradas en el cuarto de la pequeña. Gracia sonrió tiernamente estando en su papel de madre. Sin embargo, esa dulce sonrisa desapareció en cuanto miró a los Elric.

-¿Y quiénes son ellos? A leguas se les nota que no son de aquí- comenzó el interrogatorio la mujer de ojos dulces, que a pesar de que su voz sonaba normal, sus ojos demostraban el interés en aquellos muchachos.

-Es algo difícil de explicar, Gracia-san… - se excusó Al

-Ellos solo buscan regresar de donde vinieron y es lo que tratamos de ayudarles a hacer- la voz de Ed sonó fuerte y segura, como siempre.

-¿Tiene que ver con recuperar sus cuerpos, no?- intuyó Gracia.

Los hermanos se quedaron en silencio considerando aquella posibilidad. Ellos habían visto lo que podían hacer. Tenían la esperanza de, al menos, investigar en aquella dimensión de… magia. Gracia suspiró despacio. Tomó un poco de té y continuó.

-Chicos, aunque crean que están solos, recuerden que aún hay gente que se preocupa por ustedes. Cuídense. La vida nunca es predecible, pueden encontrar peligro por todos lados. En especial en _su búsqueda._

La sala quedó en silencio… Hasta que Elicia salió corriendo dejando un rastro de pelusa detrás de ella y con un pelirojo siguiéndola.

-Jaja mi niña, recuerda que tus peluches los tienes que cuidar- le soltó Gracia a su pequeña

-¡Si mami!- le gritó entre risas, ya que Ron la había alcanzado y le hacía cosquillas

Harry y Hermione se morían de la risa, contagiada por la de la pequeña anfitriona. Ed y Al mostraron un vestigio de una sonrisa, apagada por recuerdos.

El viaje continuaría el día siguiente. Pero podían darse el lujo de perder el resto de la noche en compañía de las Hughes y de Winry.

* * *

¿Qué tal? :D

Por cierto… tengo un nuevo fic, por si a alguien le interesa =D Una pista: es de Assassin Creed.

Para aquellos que lo conozcan vayan D:

Y para aquellos que les gustan los asesinos, prometo poner todo mi esfuerzo en él.

Y tener el siguiente cap de este fic pronto :3

Espero sus **reviews** D: son importantes para mi x3

_Hermione… ¿qué es esto?_

_No lo sé_

_¡Pero tú lo sabes todo!_

_Hermano… ¿crees que sea esto a lo que Izumi-sensei se refería?_

Nos leemos pronto :3


	6. El cubo

Hola hola!

Listos para este siguiente capítulo?

(si si respuesta es negativa, a esta autora le vale xD)

Lean!

Más abajo hay más comentarios de mi parte ;)

* * *

**El cubo**

-Vamos- Ed y Al miraron hacia el infinito horizonte del desierto.

-¿N-no es muy lejos cierto?- preguntó Ron.

-No, un día cuando mucho- declaró Al con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

-¡¿Un día?- al parecer a los magos no les parecía tan corto el trayecto

-¡Ay, por favor!- se quejó Ed –En su dimensión debe de haber desiertos así ¿no?-

-Supongo que sí- dijo Harry – pero un día de camino en el desierto… no creo que podamos soportarlo-

-¡Esperen!- Hermione recordó que su bolsa hechizada seguía colgada de su hombro –tal vez haya algo por aquí…-

Esperaron que la bruja encontrara eso que buscaba.

Y esperaron.

Y esperaron.

Y esperaron.

-¡YA DEJALO MUJER! Ya estuviéramos a medio camino de seguro- resopló Ed

-¡Ajá!- Hermione, entre todos los libros, ropa, frascos y demás que había en su bolsa –ciertamente hechizada, se dijo Al- sostenía en sus manos un pedazo de tela, lo suficientemente grande para cubrir su cabeza

-¡¿Por esto nos tienes aquí parados?- reclamaron Ed y Ron al mismo tiempo

La joven bruja los ignoró olímpicamente sacando su varita para recitar un conjuro, que triplicó el tamaño de la tela.

-Ahora, Harry, ayúdame- le pidió a su amigo

Ambos recitaron el hechizo de levitación, colocando la tela a manera de toldo, y así cubrirse del inclemente sol.

Ed y Al se quedaron admirados, deseando en secreto poder visitar el mundo de aquellos tres chicos e intentar lo que estaban haciendo ahora. Y más.

Los cinco pasaron horas y horas caminando, los magos turnándose para hacer flotar la tela, y los Elric indicando la ruta. Todo iba muy bien, aunque sin ninguna novedad. El calor era agobiante y más cuando el aire soplaba, pues se sentía caliente y traía consigo arena que les quedaba en los ojos.

-¡OUCH!- hasta que Ron cayó

-¿Estás bien Ron?- preguntó Harry a su mejor amigo

-Si solo me… caí…- el pelirrojo se dio cuenta que había tropezado con un bloque enterrado en la arena.

-Miren allá- señaló Al con su típica voz calmada –ya llegamos-

Hermione se quedó fascinada por las ruinas de Xerxes. Aún desde lejos. Corrió ignorando la luz solar y el calor hasta llegar al primer pilar –o lo que quedaba de él- dejando que Harry se las arreglara solo con la tela, lo cual fue un error pues la tela cayó sobre los chicos y estuvieron alrededor de 5 minutos intentando salir de ella.

-¡Todo esto es hermoso!- exclamó Hermione una vez que sus guías y sus amigos llegaron a las ruinas, sudados y arrastrando la tela _(N/A: todas sabemos que los hombres, la mayoría, están incapacitados para doblar algo xD)_

-Prf, porque no conoces la historia- Ed parecía molesto con el comentario de Hermione –vamos, lo que buscamos debe estar más allá.

Caminaron hacia el norte* de las ruinas, buscando algún indicio de cuevas. Pero era un tanto improbable el encontrar una cueva en medio del desierto. ¡Es un desierto, por Dios! En un desierto no hay cuevas.

-Hermano, ¿crees que Izumi-sensei se haya equivocado?- preguntó Al –Las cuevas deben ser de roca… y aquí no hay más que arena.

-No lo sé, Al… - contestó Ed preocupado ante tal posibilidad

-Regresemos a las ruinas- sugirió Hermione – tal vez haya pistas ahí cerca-

-Bien, regresemos-

Se pusieron en marcha, de regreso, hacia las ruinas. Estaban cerca, así que no les tomó mucho tiempo llegar. Registraron cada rincón de las ruinas y de nada sirvió.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Ron apoyando un pie en una piedra salida del piso.

-¡Hey miren!- Harry señaló una argolla en el piso, casi invisible, entre el polvo, la arena y las rocas.

Ron acudió al lado de su amigo y le ayudó a quitar las rocas estorbosas y se encontraron con una puerta que, igual que la argolla, era increíblemente camuflada de tal manera que parecía parte del suelo.

-Abrámosla, Ron-

-A las tres… - dijo el pelirrojo – Uno… dos… ¡tres!-

En ese momento levantaron la puerta con un esfuerzo tremendo. Al parecer la puerta estaba hecha de las mismas rocas del suelo. La dejaron abierta, para poder ver dentro. Solo se lograban ver unas escaleras.

-Tenemos que entrar- dijo Hermione

_Espero que no haya arañas_, pensó con temor Ron.

-_Lumos_- exclamaron los magos, con varita en mano.

Hermione fue la primera en entrar, luego Ed, Harry, Ron y al final Al. Recorrieron el estrecho pasillo, bajando con cuidado las escaleras. Estaba fresco, lo cual calmó sus cuerpos y se relajaron un poco. Al terminar las escaleras había una puerta de metal. De entre el marco y la puerta podía apreciarse unos destellos de luz. Los chicos se miraron entre sí. Esperaban que no hubiera _algo_ esperándolos del otro lado. Al acercarse un poco más Ed reconoció en la puerta unos signos que pensó que no volvería a ver otra vez. Dio involuntariamente un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Harry

-S-si, si. Vamos a abrirla- Ed se estremeció al recordar aquellos momentos donde pensó haber perdido a su hermano.

A pesar de las apariencias, la puerta se abrió con facilidad.

Era un cuarto amplio vacío casi por completo. Había un contenedor luminoso -_De ahí venía la luz_ pensaron todos con alivio- y dentro había un cubo, de las medidas que Izumi les había contado, flotando en el contenedor.

Hermione tragó grueso, dio un paso dentro del cuarto y el cubo tembló. El cuarto se iluminó como si un sol invisible estuviera sobre sus cabezas.

-Hermione… ¿qué es esto?- preguntó Ron sorprendido

-No lo sé-

-¡Pero tú lo sabes todo!- rezongó Ron aún más sorprendido

-Pues esto no- dijo Hermione tan sorprendida como Ron – es como si la luz de mi varita se hubiera multiplicado.

-Hermano… ¿crees que sea esto a lo que Izumi-sensei se refería?- Al estaba nervioso, nunca había visto algo como eso

-Supongo que sí, Al-respondió Ed – Hermione, apaga la luz de tu varita-

La castaña obedeció y el cuarto quedó a oscuras, solo iluminado por la extraña luz que rodeaba al cubo.

Ninguno sabía qué podían hacer.

* * *

*La verdad no se hacia dónde está Xerxes de Central o de la ciudad más próxima, pero imaginen que es hacia donde hay más desierto que nada xP

* * *

¿Bueno? ¿malo? ¿relleno? XD

Lo siento, sentí que debía subirlo, y dejarlos en algo de suspenso

:B

Últimamente he estado deprimida por algo que pasó en uno de mis fics nuevos, por lo que tuve que borrarlo de aquí u.u

Así que un review aquí me animaría :)

Espero que anden bien y pasen por mis otros fics D: quiero que me lean onegaii~


	7. ¿Traición?

Benditos sean ustedes que me leen :D

Jaja yo sé que ha pasado mucho muuuuuucho tiempo, pero espero que les agrade este capítulo que les dejo hoy.

Por más estúpido que parezca, se me olvido subir este cap. Lo tengo desde pasadito año nuevo e-e (soy una mala autora T^T)

En otros problemas… ¿Saben que es un tanto difícil poner las perspectivas de 5 personajes sin sentir que alguno es discriminado? xD

Por lo pronto estoy concentrada en terminar "Rompecorazones", y terminando ese, continúo este.

Por mientras… disfruten~

_**Fuck the diclaimer, you know it.**_

* * *

**¿Traición?**

_-Los estaba esperando- _

La voz computarizada sorprendió a los muchachos, que quedaron inmóviles ante la sorpresa

_-Yo soy Glad1s- _

Inmediatamente después, la habitación se iluminó como si fuera una enorme transmutación, lo que cegó a los alquimistas y a los magos. Cuando se aventuraron a volver a abrir los ojos, se encontraban en una sala extraña, diferente de la que, hasta entonces, habían estado. Todo estaba bien iluminado, aunque con luz artificial. El suelo y las paredes se encontraban formados de cuadrados planos, pero no estáticos, puesto que Hermione pudo notar un ligero balanceo en la superficie en la que estaba parada. Lo que observó Ron fue, más que el suelo, la línea que formaba una serie de círculos que llevaban hasta una puerta circular al fondo de la habitación. Harry, Al y Ed se encontraban… ¿Dónde se encontraban? Ron y Hermione se encontraban solos en esa habitación.

-Vamos hacia allá- dijo Ron señalando la puerta –No me agrada este lugar-

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Hermione jalándolo del hombro izquierdo.

-¿Pero qué…?- Ron no había notado la ausencia de algunos cuadrados en el suelo y casi caía hacia un líquido verdoso que, cabe mencionar, no tenía un aspecto muy amigable.

-_¿Por qué la prisa?_- preguntó la voz –_Solo tienen que cruzar la puerta y encontraran a sus amigos-_ anunció como si nada_. –Aunque he estado hablando con sus amigos, me han dicho que prefieren dejarlos atrás porque los retrasan-_ Hermione y Ron se quedaron en silencio, asimilando lo que esa… cosa… les acababa de decir. ¿Atrasándolos?

-¡Eso no puede ser posible!- gritó Ron – ¡Harry es mi mejor amigo, nunca haría eso!-

-Ron, esta cosa nunca dijo que Harry estuviera con los Elric- dijo Hermione en voz baja –Piénsalo, tal vez ellos son los que quieren dejarnos- Ron comenzó a pensar en esa posibilidad –No lo creería de Harry, pero de ellos…- Hermione calló un momento. Reflexionó un poco más sobre lo que estaba pasando. Ron esperó pacientemente, sabía que Hermione encontraría una solución para sacarlos de ahí y encontrar a Harry. –Aunque también puede ser que nos esté tratando de poner contra ellos- soltó en voz aún más baja. –Creo que lo único que podemos hacer ahora es ir hacia la puerta-

Ambos magos comenzaron a caminar, pero apenas habían dejado detrás el primer cuadro, el siguiente comenzó a tambalearse como gelatina, amenazando con dejarlos caer al líquido raro. Ambos sacaron su varita preparados para lanzar un hechizo para evitar la gravedad, pero en cuanto dejaron de moverse, el cuadro igual se quedo estable.

_-Ja ja-_ se rio la voz robótica… ¿burlándose? _(N/A: según :P) –Los paneles cambian de lugar y oscilan de diferente manera. Tengan cuidado-_ ¿La voz estaba siendo… chistosa?

-¡¿Nos pudiste haber advertido antes, no?- gritó Ron esperando un poco de justicia.

-Dame la mano, Ron- ordenó la bruja. Ron no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante lo que acababa de decir su amiga.

-¿P-por qué?-

-Para salvarte si te caes, tonto- le respondió en un tono desesperado. –Además, podemos equilibrar el panel si cada quien se pone a cada lado. Si usamos el hechizo de levitación, alguno de los dos podrá caerse, o peor, ambos podríamos terminar en esa cosa rara de allá abajo.-

Bueno, tenía sentido, y Ron lo admitió mentalmente. Avanzaron lentamente por el primer panel, agarrando el antebrazo del otro. Rodeaban un agujero donde obviamente faltaban cuatro paneles. Pero, al momento de atravesar tal y como le había dicho Hermione, Ron sintió que el panel se inclinaba de su lado. Y no era porque estuvieran pisando mal. Los paneles comenzaron a reacomodarse con ellos encima. De un momento a otro, quedaron a desnivel. La puerta ahora se alzaba a un par de metros sobre ellos, pero la amable cosa que les hablaba, había dejado unos paneles en forma de escalera. Por primera vez, observaron una especia de cilindro que colgaba del techo, muy cerca de las benditas escaleras. Después de unos segundos, el cilindro dejó caer un cubo. EL cubo.

-¡Tómalo Ron!- le ordenó Hermione -¡Antes de que pase otra cosa!-

El pelirrojo corrió hacia el cubo lo tomó y ambos comenzaron a correr hasta que llegaron a la puerta. Al cruzarla, sintieron un alivio total que los relajó.

-Ahora, a buscar a Harry y a los Elric-

* * *

Tadá~ Bueno, como se darán cuenta aquellos que lo conocen, he mezclado algo más en el fic. Es un triple crossover de Harry Potter, Full Metal Alchemist y el juego Portal (Me estoy metiendo en algo grueso y algo me pasara por hacer tanta revoltura ;w;). Aquellos que no lo conozcan, busquen los trailers de este juego en youtube, son graciosísimos (los amo :L) . Oh, por cierto, son dos juegos. Yo ya me he terminado el primero, pero para este capítulo utilice algo que sé del segundo: los paneles.

Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen _reviews_ pk los extraño ;w;

_¿Creen que Harry y los Elric hayan dejado atrás a Ron y Hermione?_

_¿Creen que sigan vivos?_

_¿El companion cube seguirá vivo después de este fic?_

_¿Y dónde está el pastel? (chiste solo para los que conocen Portal)_

Los espero el próximo capítulo =D

Ja ~ne


End file.
